Ashigaru Froúrio
Introduction Ashigaru Froúrio is a fearsome pirate who came from a different sea. He was brought to this world as a result of a Devil Fruit power. apparently this was not the first time this had happened to him. However this time was different. After stopping at a port city Ashigaru meet his now wife, Saga Elliot Twintails Froúrio. The two had a one night stand, that soon turned into a permenent reationship. Why, because Saga Elliot was a Myomosh. After sleeping with her Ashigaru was turned into a Myomosh himself. The two had a fearsome argument about it, but before they could finish it the Saga was attacked by marines, who blue the place to bits with a fire bomb. That only angered Ashigaru who came out the the building on fire and beat the marines to a bloody pulp. His iconic marine jacket was turned to ash because of the attack however. Since She had turned him into a Myomosh Ashigaru made her take responsibility and made her merry him. Now he sails the seas with his wife, looking for a way to get back home and turn himself back to normal. Appearance Ashigaru stands six feet tall and weighs three hundred pounds. All that mass however is condesned into a slender cat boy frame. As a result of his transformation to a Myomosh Ashigaru now has a cat tail His hair and tail hair is black. He wears a dress shirt and slacks most of the time. When he gets a chance however he will steal a marine uniform and wear the marine justice coat. Personality Ashigaru is a very moral person, but he also a very angry person. He agrees that the Myomosh are dangerous, but he does not believe in the whole sale slaughter the World Government gives them. As a result he fights for Myomosh rights and defends them when they are in danger. At the same time however he also defends people who try to cure Myomosh infected people. This is a controversy among the Myomosh and because of it AShigaru does not gain the title of Saga. If Ashigaru is known for one thing it is his rage. His rage is legendary on the sea. When he gets tired of someones shit he goes into a rage and just beats them black and blue. Of course Ashigaru does not go into a rage for no reason. He only goes into a rage when someone threatens kids, hurts his wife, burns his marine jacket, or severally hurt one of his crew mates. In other situations he usually keeps his cool. Abilities and Powers Monstrous Strength - Ashigaru is capable of grappling with a fully trained giant and bring it to it's knees. Monstrous Durability - He is tougher than said giant he pull to his knees Super Human Speed Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Senses Devil Fruit Yaban Yaban no Mi Hand to Hand Combat Introduction Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts is a Murican Martial art created by The Great Martial Artist in its early days. The style was later moved throughout the seas. The style of martial art itself focuses on making ones body as hard as stone and striking their opponents with powerful blows. The styles saying goes, be as immovable as the mountain and strike with the force of a avalanche. Shattering Rock Formation In order to become proficient in the style of Shattering Rock the users of the style must go though serious training were their body is put to the test and altered though extreme physical stress. This process is called Shattering Rock Formation and it was not created by The Great Martial Artist. The Formation was added in later by another Marital Artist only a hundred years ago. The add on itself was inspired by the Angelic Fist Formation when the man visited the royal court. If those maiden could augment their bodies to become better fighters than he, who was a man, should be able to do it as well. The entire modification process takes about five years to complete. It can be done quicker, but the user runs the risk of missing out on distinct advantages the Formation gives. Like the Angelic Fist Formation the Shattering Rock Formation has a outside element needed to complete the training. That element in this case would be a special brand of tea that is suppose to be consumed every day. That Tea is called Guardian Lion Tea. It is a mixture of seven secrete tea leaves. One of those leaves is the fable IQ plant. Once the user fist starts to learn the style they are blindfolded so that they can not see the outside world. This process of taking away the trainee sight is necessary for them to develop the battle senses they will need later in a fight. The student however has to go without using his eyes for months at a time. When a student is unable to see they are shown the marital arts moves by the master though touch. The master insures that they perform every move properly and with perfect form. During there training the student is also plumbed with rocks at random times during the training. This portion of the training works on there danger sense and allows the martial artist to sense danger once the bandages are removed. While training the marital artist is placed under great meditation. This meditation is designed to awaken the users haki abilities. Rather than to see the future the martial artist learns to combine there Haki with there instincts. The Martial artist can sense when a move will hit and when one will miss. They can feel danger and see the strike zone of massive attacks. They can also see the weak points in objects. Though this skill is due to a combination of superior hearing, touch, smell, and haki. Users of this style have both destructive power and superb defense. The user of this style are as strong as a castle and can deliver blows like a battering ram. The user of this style can harden certain areas on there body causing them to become harder than diamond. The areas of focus are the Chest, Knuckles, and the elbows. Shattering Rock Style Principles The Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts formation focuses on making both the body and mind strong. However that was added only a hundred years ago. The true base of the Shattering Rock Style focuses more on using force in both the physical and spiritual sense. The user not only attacks the body on the outside, but they also attack the souls of objects and people. When a user of the Shattering Rock Style strikes they strike the soul of a object. The damage done to the soul is then reflected back onto the user. This way the martial artist can damage anyone despite there defenses. In recent years however the style has been tainted with the Yang. A true user of the Shattering Rock Style focuses on the Yin, spiritual side, rather than the Yang. However a Yang, the physical portion, is needed to both focus the spirit and allow the martial artist to take blows. ''Shattering Rock Special Moves '' 'Yang Moves' Shattering Blow - Shattering Blow is a attack where the Marital Artist punches a target with extreme force. There knuckles are harden to diamond level and then used to smash into their target. The blow itself has enough force to shatter large boulders and permanently bend steel. Rising Dragon - Rising Dragon is a kick combination that involves the user kicking upward with no pull back. The marital artist simply lifts there leg up at super speeds and delivers a devastating kick to the opponents chin, body, or whatever they hit. This move is a cutting type move as the force from the kick slices though the target. Then as the leg reaches it's high point it is brought back down at twice the speed. This new blow is a blunt attack designed to crush there opponent. The sudden speed and power from the attack creates a vacuum effect. If the martial artist barely dodged the upward kick they will then be pulled in for the downward smash. Iron Body '''- Iron Skin is a move where the Martial Artist focuses there mind and body on defense. This causes there skin to tense and haki to cover the outer layers of blood vessels and organs. '''Iron Edge - Iron edge is a move where the martial artist swings there hand at such a speed that it acts like a blade. The hand cuts into the flesh, stone, or whatever the target is like a sword. The speed of the attack also drags the air along with it. The pressurized air not only extends its range, but also gives the attack a crimson hue. Lion Roar '- Lion Roar is a move where the Shattering Rock Style user screams with such force that it batters its targets with sound waves and wind. The sound waves however are focus as they leave the mouth. The majority of the waves fly forward in a direct path in front of the user. This is where the real damage zoan is. The remaining waves go out in all directions, but are safe to be around. well safe enough, it still might mess up your hearing, but it won't rip you to pieces. 'Yin Moves Shattering Palm - A move where the user strikes a hard substance with there palm. The blow comes off as light on the outside, but the user is attacking the spirit and not the object itself. Once the palm hits the objects remains stable for a moment and then explodes into dust. Living objects are tougher and can resist damage. Descending Tiger - Descending Tiger is a Yin move that comes as a downward kick. The user jumps in the air and comes down with a downward axe kick. The attack is designed to cut the opponents soul using the entire weight of the body. Once the opponents soul has been cut there body soon follows a second later. Iron Soul '- Iron Soul is the move where the Shattering Rock Style user prepares there soul for a attack. They then use mental focus to harden there inner man. This allows them to resist attacks that attack the soul rather than the body. A example of this would be haki driven attacks and ghost related powers. '''Demon Edge '- Demon Edge is a move where the marital artist swings there hand so fast that it becomes a blade. The blade however is aimed at the souls rather than the body. The attack slices the soul of a object or person, the body soon follows. '''Banshee Wail - Banshee Wail is a move where the martial artist screams at his opponent with a focus sound wave. The sound waves however carry on a spiritual essences and instead of attacking the body it attacks the soul. Anything in front of the use is barraged by a spiritual assault. The damage done to the soul later shows up on the body. 'Yin and Yang Moves' Battle Aura- Battle Aura is a Yin and Yang move that calls upon both the physical and spiritual. Battle Aura is more in tune with the Yang, but the Yin still plays a important role. As Long as the user is in battle Battle Aura will allow them to keep fighting. Battle Aura is the rush of chemicals and spirit that keep the warrior fighting long past the point in which they should have fallen out. The spirit pushes them on to fight allowing them to fight even when there body has reached its limits. Battle Aura calls upon the users haki to reinforce muscles, sub conscious healing to repair needed areas, and sharpens the will power to make the fighter continue on to fight. With Battle Aura the user can fight till there body is literally ripped apart. When battle Aura is activated the user can not use haki. There haki is instead naturally being used to allow them to fight at a hundred percent. Style Weakness The Shattering Rock Style Martial Art focuses on both Physical and Spiritual attacks. As a result the user of the style has to be physically strong in order to fight. However they also have to be spiritually strong in order to fight. Each time the martial artist uses a move they drain there stamina, both the physical and the spiritual. If the user runs out of physical stamina they would be unable to move and dodge attacks. If they run out of spiritual stamina they would be unable to do spiritual attacks, nor will they be able to use haki. Haki draws up spiritual stamina and if used to much can be drained out. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Myomosh